


red

by Anonymous



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Manhandling, Mutual Pining, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “What do you want from me?” Gil finally manages to ask, voice shaking as much as the rest of him.Malcolm’s fingers curl into his sleeves. His chest heaves under that stupidly expensive dress shirt of his that outlines his physique so perfectly.“Everything,” Malcolm whispers.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68
Collections: Anonymous





	red

**Author's Note:**

> Someone sent me [this song](https://youtu.be/HQ1ooZl4tyU) and I imagined a very horny image of Gil pinning Malcolm to a wall to it so I turned on the hour long version and this happened 😌

Gil can’t take it anymore.

The teasing, the flirting. Malcolm is driving him up the fucking walls, pushing his ass in Gil’s face any chance he gets for _weeks,_ letting out little moans every time Gil tries to touch him, making Gil end up flushing and embarrassed every time they do so much as meet gazes.

He shouldn’t want Gil.

Gil shouldn’t want him, either.

But Gil has control over himself. He’s patient.

Until he doesn’t. Until he’s _not._

Until Malcolm _accidentally_ rubs his ass against Gil’s front when he’s unlocking the outside door to his apartment, and suddenly Gil has no control at all. Suddenly Gil is seeing red, grabbing Malcolm by the shoulders, manhandling him into the hall and pushing him up against the wall.

“God!” Malcolm chokes out, but it sounds far more aroused than like Gil had hurt him. 

And that _pisses Gil off._

He grits his teeth, still holding him at arms-length, and looks over the body he wants to fucking _ravish,_ that he wants to feel squirming underneath him in ecstasy.

“What do you _want_ from me?” he finally manages to ask, voice shaking as much as the rest of him.

Malcolm’s fingers curl into his sleeves. His chest heaves under that stupidly expensive dress shirt of his that outlines his physique so perfectly. 

“Everything,” Malcolm whispers. 

Gil holds his breath. He shakes his head.

He should let go, _walk away._

Instead he closes the distance between them and kisses Malcolm _hard._ Kisses him with every bit of anger he has for every disobeyed order, for the teasing, with all the lust he’s held back for so fucking long.

Malcolm moans into his mouth, yanking at his coat, kissing back just as feverishly, parting his lips to allow Gil’s tongue in without a moment’s hesitation. 

Gil isn’t ready for Malcolm to seek out his own pleasure yet. This shouldn't be a _reward_ for his behavior. He breaks the kiss, instead sucking on Malcolm’s neck because _he_ wants to.

Malcolm’s head falls back, his eyelids fluttering as he pants. He tangles his hand in Gil’s hair, trying to pull him closer, and once again Gil chooses to do what he wants instead, reaching down to rip Malcolm’s shirt open with surprisingly little effort. 

Buttons clatter to the ground. Gil fleetingly wonders how much the shirt really costs, how much it'll take to fix it, before Malcolm gasps out Gil’s name and Gil forgets because _nothing else matters,_ kissing down to his collarbone, further down, dropping to his knees and hooking his fingers into Malcolm’s waistband, looking up. 

“Please—” Malcolm whimpers, and, with that permission, Gil yanks Malcolm’s pants and boxers down together.

“Oh my—"

Gil shuts him up, pushes him into incoherent wailing as he takes Malcolm’s cock into his mouth, all the way down, far too hungry for the taste of him to waste time with foreplay. 

And he tastes _good._ Gil never shied away from pleasuring the men he and Jackie would sometimes take home as a third partner for the night, found that he _liked_ to do it, and though it's been years he falls back into rhythm easily, remembers how to move his tongue just so, and—

"I'm gonna c- _come!"_ Malcolm says, and Gil pulls off immediately to growl,

_"Don't you dare._ "

Malcolm's entire body shudders. His legs seem to almost give out. Gil grabs the base of his cock, squeezing, and trails his lips back up, knees cracking as he pulls himself from the floor.

"Control yourself," he orders between kisses, and Malcolm nods.

"Fuck, _Gil—"_

Gil grabs his throat, pushing him back against the wall. It's nowhere near hard enough to choke him, but he squeezes until he hears the beautiful sound of Malcolm's breath hitching.

"Is this what you want? Huh? This is what you've wanted while acting like a little _slut_ in front of me?" 

" _Yes!"_ Malcolm whispers. "Fuck— _fuck,_ choke me. Please."

Gil pushes. Malcolm's hips rock forward, and he opens his mouth. 

"Harder—"

"Kinky little _brat,_ " Gil purrs, releasing him, and the gasp of air Malcolm takes only makes Gil greedy, makes him wish he'd waited longer to make it sharper, more desperate. He wants to see Malcolm struggle, to see him fight to do something as simple as breathe without permission and _fail._ "You want to take this all the way?" 

Malcolm nods vehemently, so hard it must make him dizzy. " _Please."_

Gil hums, lifts Malcolm up, and tosses him over his shoulder, starting up the stairs. Malcolm moans, grasping at Gil's shirt, and Gil works on undressing Malcolm as he walks, tossing his shoes and socks to the top of the stairs. He grabs for the key in Malcolm's pocket, and then, with a little kicking from Malcolm, throws his pants and underwear to join them.

"Damn it, Bright," he grunts, sliding Malcolm off his shoulder and shoving him against the door to kiss him again. "God _damnit."_

Malcolm whimpers, hands scrabbling at him, and mumbles a litany of _pleasepleaseplease_ before Gil finally takes mercy and opens the door, swinging it back with their body weight. 

Malcolm trips, but Gil would never let him fall. He scoops Malcolm up again, sucking on his neck as he walks, and then bodily throws him onto his bed.

"Fuck!" Malcolm props himself up on an elbow, looking Gil over, and runs his hand up his chest, grasping at the neck he's so desperate for Gil to wrap his hands around. "Gil...Gil, Gil, _Gil, please—"_

"Stop touching yourself, _boy,_ " Gil says, stalking forward _slowly_ as he loosens his tie and then slips it off. Malcolm obeys, but begs even louder, and Gil looks at the cloth in his hand for a moment before clicking his tongue.

"I should gag that pretty mouth," he says, then tosses it to the floor. "But fuck, Bright...you sound so good."

Malcolm breathes out, finally pulling his shirt off and throwing it, hands grasping the blanket as he struggles to keep them off himself. "Yeah? You like my sounds?”

Gil unbuttons his shirt and draws up to the side of the bed, palming himself through his pants with one hand and rubbing the other over Malcolm’s chest. “Yeah. _Fuck_ yes.” 

“Fuck them out of me, Gil,” Malcolm says, arching his back like he could come from the thought alone. “God. Make me scream for you.”

Gil growls, getting up on the bed, lifting Malcolm up and slamming him back down again as he kisses him hard. Malcolm whines, wrapping his arms and legs around him, thrusting up desperately against Gil as he presses his body close.

“You haven’t soundproofed this place enough for the noises I’m going to wring out of you,” Gil breathes, biting down on Malcolm’s neck more than hard enough to leave a bruise, to drag another choked yelp from his open mouth.

“ _Please—_ fuck me, Gil. Hnn—need you so bad!"

Gil kisses down Malcolm’s body, grunting, and then grabs his arm, forcing it into his restraint and tightening the strap until Malcolm’s arm is straight up, leaving no slack in it for him to move. 

He does the same to Malcolm’s other wrist, then slides himself down to take Malcolm into his mouth again. He's salty and _dripping_ with precome, and it makes Gil want to stay down until he comes and taste that, too, but there are other things they both need far more.

Still, for a moment, he indulges himself, and Malcolm throws his head back against the pillows, chest heaving, fists clenched. “My God—Gil!”

“Tell me where what I need is,” Gil orders, pulling off to lick a Iong stripe down his shaft, and Malcolm can hardly form coherent thought, let alone _words_ as he tilts his head to the bedside table.

Gil looks up at him, smirking _wickedly,_ and sucks a mark on his inner thigh before sliding out of bed to open the drawer, grabbing lube and—

“ _No,”_ Malcolm says. 

For a second, Gil falters, the wrapper of the condom crinkling in his fingers. “Bright—”

“I’m clean. I’d never lie to you.” He strains against the restraints, the ones he’s willingly allowing to stay on him, that he can unlock at any time with a simple flick of his finger. “Fuck, Gil. Oh my God. I want you to come so deep in me I never get you out.”

“ _Jesus,_ ” Gil moans, momentarily losing all sense as the words make his cock twitch and leak, make heat twist in his belly like nothing else. “Oh, Bright.”

“ _Fuck me,_ ” Malcolm says, _demands,_ and Gil is between his legs again before he knows what he’s doing, slicking himself and his fingers with lubricant before pushing one into him.

“Ah!” Malcolm bucks up, twisting and turning in the sheets. “ _Fuck!_ Oh—Gil—”

“Yeah?” Gil leans down, kissing down the indentation of his hip. “You like that? You like me playing with your pretty little hole? Getting it ready to take me?"

“You’re going to kill me,” Malcolm whispers, laughing softly, and then Gil adds another finger and he can’t laugh anymore, can’t do anything but cry out as they curl and rub against his prostate. 

“Bright,” Gil moans against his skin. “Bright. _My_ Bright.”

Malcolm thrusts down, burying Gil’s fingers deeper. “ _Ah_ —make me yours. _Please._ I’m begging you.”

“And you beg so _pretty._ You’re so fucking good for me. How’s that feel, baby? You stretched enough for my cock?”

Malcolm wriggles, nodding. “Give it to me!” 

“Give you _what,_ boy?”

Malcolm scowls, wrapping his legs around Gil’s waist and _pulling_ with all his strength. Gil yelps as it yanks him closer, off-balance, catching himself with his free hand, and Malcolm grins.

“Give me your cock. _Gil._ I need it. I’ve needed it for years. I need it. God, fuck, _I need you._ ”

“Oh, I’m going to give it to you,” Gil breathes, removing his fingers, lining himself up. “I’m going to give you everything I have. You ready for me, baby?”

He waits for Malcolm to nod, and then he pushes in, and the scream Malcolm lets out echoes off the walls, must be heard across the city no matter _what_ Malcolm fixed his home up with. Gil leans over, capturing Malcolm’s mouth with his own as he slides in, bottoms out with a thrust, drinking in every whimper and moan Malcolm lets out.

For a moment they gasp together, skin meeting skin, both of them adjusting to the feeling. And then Malcolm starts to wriggle again, and rasps out, “Please— _move!_ ” 

"Yeah?" Gil gently bites Malcolm's lower lip, giving an experimental thrust, as hard as it is to control himself. 

“God!” Malcolm’s arms thrash, and he begs Gil again and _again_ , and Gil would be a fucking fool not to give him what he wants after denying him for so long.

He starts fucking into him, giving it all he has, giving _Malcolm_ all he has. He’d give Malcolm _more_ if he could. The noises Malcolm makes are _intoxicating,_ the way he writhes under Gil and clenches around him and bounces down to meet every thrust better than Gil ever could have imagined, and he finds himself too close too soon.

"Harder!" Malcolm cries, and then wails when Gil does just that, making the headboard hit the wall. " _Ahh!_ Gil!"

Oh, next time. Next time he’s going to fuck Malcolm for _hours_. He's going to get back at him for the teasing by _ruining_ him with his own.But not this time. This time, they’re both too pent-up, too needy, too desperate. He won’t last long no matter how hard he tries.

“I’m so close—” Malcolm suddenly gasps, legs locked tight around him, and Gil grasps his chin, stilling his head. 

“You’re gonna come? Just from this? I haven’t even touched that beautiful cock of yours.”

Malcolm is breathless, _helpless_ , sputtering, “Yes— _yes—ahh—_ fuck—”

“Hey. Look at me,” Gil says, and then digs his nails in when Malcolm doesn't. “ _Look at me, Bright._ ”

Malcolm’s eyes open, wild and wide, and Gil kisses him then presses their foreheads together, keeps him in place.

“Gil—”

“Don’t look away,” he orders, thrusting in even harder, hitting his prostate dead on. “ _Bright—ahh, God!—_ I want to watch you come for me, right on my cock."

He releases Malcolm's chin, reaching down to jerk Malcolm off in time with the thrusting of his hips. Malcolm’s mouth falls open as he gasps, louder and louder, and Gil wishes he had another hand to wrap around his neck again.

"Gil—oh my—"

"T-tell me when," he groans. "Tell me how close you are. Let me hear you, baby. Let me hear everything."

Malcolm is beautiful, always has been, but him this out of control is something else. It's otherworldly. It's going to be the death of Gil, and Gil will thank him for it. 

Still, Malcolm obediently keeps eye-contact, even as his eyelids flutter and he tears up, even as he cries out, “I’m gonna—Gil—Gil—I’m so—I'm gonna—fuck, fuck _, fuck, I’m coming!”_ all the way until pleasure so strong that his eyes involuntarily roll back washes over him. His back lifts off the bed as Gil feels him come hot between them, over his hand, and he squeezes around Gil's cock so damn perfectly that, combined with the sight of Malcolm losing himself at _Gil's touch,_ leaves him completely unable to stave off his own peak any longer.

He loses rhythm, lost in the moment, the sensation. Malcolm’s restraints click free, and he wraps his arms around Gil, pulling him even closer until there's no space left between their bodies at all. He fists Gil's hair, gasping into his ear, _"Let me feel you,”_ just as Gil lets out an embarrassingly loud sound and comes harder than he has in longer than he can remember, burying himself deep with a last thrust, clutching Malcolm so tightly in his arms that he hears Malcolm struggle to take in his next breath. It only makes him come _harder._

For a moment, he thinks he’s found heaven. Things go fuzzy, and he can only see in colors. 

Then he feels Malcolm under him again, around his still-pulsing cock. He finds Malcolm’s lips and kisses him, both of them shuddering with aftershocks, and then finally he collapses beside him on the bed as the strength leaves his body.

“Oh, _Bright,_ ” he moans. “Oh...Bright.”

Again, they breathe. Nearly in sync. Trying to recover in the sound of their gasps echoing together.

And then Malcolm wheezes, "Holy _shit._ "

Gil finds a proud grin coming to his lips. “Yeah? Everything you pictured when you kept waving your ass in my face?”

“No,” Malcolm says, turning onto his side and kissing him again, cupping his cheek. “ _So_ much better."

Gil melts. He's never felt so damn _soft._ Malcolm does so much to him, _too_ much. He has too much power.

"Please...stay the night."

Too much power for Gil to ever say no to him again.

"To sleep?" Gil asks, knowing damn well the answer long before Malcolm laughs.

"You know I don't sleep."

Gil hums, stroking his fingers down Malcolm's side, and nods.

He doesn't sleep either, fucking Malcolm as many times as he can, making up for when he can't with his hands and mouth, until the morning light is streaming through the window and they're both curled together in an exhausted, satisfied heap. 

"I love you," Malcolm mumbles, barely conscious, pressing a chaste kiss to Gil's slack lips. 

They have to talk. They have _so_ much to talk about.

But that doesn't matter right now.

Right now, in the only moment that counts, Gil runs his hand through Malcolm's hair and murmurs, "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> If you're 18+ and all-ships positive and you wanna talk about these cute boys and other fun stuff with other Prodigies, come hang out on our Prodigal Son server [Prodigal Songbirbs 🕊️!](https://discord.gg/eQ3TK4bxn4)


End file.
